<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>broken mirror by cruellae (tinkabelladk)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933217">broken mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkabelladk/pseuds/cruellae'>cruellae (tinkabelladk)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>wild heart, wicked soul [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro Lives, Angst and Fluff, Kurusu "society can't pin me down" Akira, M/M, Post-Game, and a celebrity, but he is a real detective now, change of heart, not really redemption</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkabelladk/pseuds/cruellae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year of careful, clandestine dating, the word is finally out: Akechi Goro has a boyfriend. </p><p>As if that wasn't bad enough, now Goro’s father wants to meet him. </p><p>Shido may have had a change of heart, and Goro may have learned to act a little more like a human, but that doesn’t mean it’s ever going to be easy. </p><p>Akira’s faced worse odds before. At least this time, Goro’s not planning to kill him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro &amp; Shido Masayoshi, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>wild heart, wicked soul [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mixed_Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bald and penitent, Shido looks like a monk in his prison clothes, his gaze tempered by an unfathomable calm. He’s moved past guilt and shame and grief into a kind of spiritual acceptance of his past and a future marked by atonement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro thinks he preferred it when Shido was a psychopath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has no idea why he makes the trip out here every month, so he can sit in the noisy visiting room with all the other inmates’ family members, mothers and wives and children all desperate to pretend nothing is wrong, nothing is broken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least Shido doesn’t pretend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw you on TV,” Shido says, sitting across from him at one of the depressingly spartan metal tables. “You were very clever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro scowls, pretending there isn’t still some pathetic part of him that sits up eagerly at the praise. His popularity has only grown in the years since he was a teenager, speaking out against the Phantom Thieves by day and plotting to destroy them by night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So much has changed since then—Shido’s heart, the disappeared Metaverse, the diverging paths of the Thieves themselves. But some things have remained very much the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It worries me, however,” Shido continues, speaking carefully. “To see you spend so much time pretending to be someone you’re not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” Goro mutters, but without any real heat behind it. Shido’s not wrong—he is pretending. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well.” Shido folds his hands before him in that maddeningly serene way he has. “Then tell me about your lover.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro blinks. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner of Shido’s mouth quirks just slightly. “A few of the lads in here read the gossip blogs. They let me know what’s going on with you, since you’re so closed off about it yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous,” Goro mutters. It’s a stupid little thing, really. Someone caught a glimpse of a goodbye kiss and after a year of careful, secretive dating, the word is out that Goro Akechi has a boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least no one knows who it is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s his name?” Shido asks, infinitely patient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.” Goro runs a hand through his hair. He hates these visits, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates </span>
  </em>
  <span>this room and the sound of crying children and Shido’s stupid face. “Akira. His name is Akira.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akira? As in the leader of the Phantom Thieves, Akira Kurusu?” Shido looks surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Goro admits miserably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you didn’t kill him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like that. He tricked me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe anyone has ever outsmarted you unless you let them,” Shido says. “Maybe you had feelings for him even then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro closes his eyes and takes a deep, soothing breath. “One of these days I’m going to fucking burn this prison down with you in it,” he hisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shido just smiles fondly. “I’m glad that you feel you can be yourself with me, Goro.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me Goro.” It’s a habit he’s never gotten Shido to quit. “And I did kill Akira. Or I thought I did. I don’t know if he forgave me, or if this is his way of getting revenge.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to meet him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro snorts. “Keep dreaming.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But something about the suggestion tugs at him all the same. The thought that he could have anything resembling a </span>
  <em>
    <span>family </span>
  </em>
  <span>is patently ridiculous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it,” he says, grudgingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shido smiles, his characteristic serenity brightened by genuine joy. Goro hates how much he likes to see it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akira has a hundred questions for Goro, but he keeps them to himself because he knows Goro won’t answer a single one of them. Instead he sits quietly beside Goro at the metal table in the prison visiting room and waits. Goro doesn’t look at Akira, or at the door where prisoners are slowly starting to file in, but Akira knows he’s strung as tightly as a guitar string, so tense he’s nearly vibrating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goro,” he says, softly. “Is he making you do this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro gives him a sharp edged glare. “You think I would let him tell me what to do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t understand.” Akira is still deeply, horribly furious with Shido for everything that he did to Goro. He doesn’t think forgiveness could possibly be on the table for either of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you shut up.” Goro crosses his arms, icy and aloof. “You can leave if you want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira opens his mouth and then closes it. Whatever he has to say would only make it worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments, a guard escorts Shido to their table. Shido doesn’t sit, but bows deeply to Akira, his eyes serene and sorrowful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve wronged you—” he begins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, stop it,” Goro snaps. “Sit down, Shido. You’re embarrassing me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize,” Shido says. His voice is soft now, gentler than it used to be. He sits at the table and folds his hands before him. “The guilt and shame of my many sins still weighs on me. But that is my burden, not yours.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Akira says, leaning back. He’s glad that Shido is still suffering. It’s still less than what he deserves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shido looks him up and down, a slow, thoughtful gaze. “You’re angry at me because I have harmed you. I understand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not why I’m angry,” Akira replies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shido’s brow furrows. “Why, then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You hurt someone I love,” Akira says. “And if you ever, ever do anything to him again, I won’t just steal your heart. I’ll—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not a child in need of protection,” Goro hisses, standing so abruptly the feet of his plastic chair rattle against the metal floor. He glares at Akira, then strides out of the room. Akira sighs, watching him go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I was a boy, my mother had a set of windchimes she made out of a broken mirror,” Shido says. It’s strange to hear him speak softly, rather than barking orders. “The pieces of the mirror would twist on the wind. They were full of brilliance when they caught the sunlight. But if you reached for them, they would cut your hand open.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has a slight, fond smile on his face at the memory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goro is like that,” he says. “Brilliant and sharp edged, twisting in the wind. I hope that you will bring him some stability.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try,” Akira says, though some days he isn’t sure if he makes any difference at all. “I really do love him, it’s just…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In some ways, it’s too late for my son,” Shido says, his voice low and sorrowful. “He’ll always be cruel. He’ll always struggle to connect with others. By his side, your path will not be easy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira nods. It’s nothing he doesn’t already know, but it’s still painful to hear it laid out like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I could give you some advice.” Shido’s gaze suddenly gains the brutal intensity it had before his change of heart, a dangerous edge to the set of his mouth. “If you are not serious about Goro you would be well advised to end things now. Because if you break his heart, I will break you. I will do it with a clean conscience, because my son’s happiness matters most.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite Shido’s intimidating glare, Akira’s heavy anger gives way just a little to hear how much Shido cares, even though it’s only because the distortion has been cleared from his heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry,” Akira says. “I love Goro. He hates to hear me say it, but it’s true. We’re tied together in more ways than you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shido nods, his face serene. “I’m glad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira glances up as Goro walks through the doorway, the thread of fate that binds them tugging quietly at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Goro says, tossing a few snacks onto the table. Like he’d gotten up to bring them some food, rather than to avoid hearing Akira say the word “love.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for bringing Kurusu here,” Shido says to Goro. “You have my blessing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro’s eyes wander across the visiting room, pointedly looking everywhere but at Shido and Akira. “The last thing I want is your fucking blessing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira raises his hand to his mouth to hide his smile. Swearing is something that the polished Detective Prince never, ever does. And while Akira tolerates that plastic veneer when they’re in public, he’s in love with the psychopath who grinned like a maniac every time a Shadow went down, Loki’s wild silhouette over his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Shido says mildly, and then is smart enough to change the subject, asking instead about Goro’s newest case. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is utterly ridiculous and I apologize in advance...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A few of Goro’s fans are in the train car as they head home, which makes for a long and tedious ride where they pretend not to know each other. The rumors about Goro’s “lover” seem to have whipped his fanbase into a frenzy, as everyone speculates on who it might be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The train reaches Goro’s stop first, and he grabs his bag and glances at Akira with that arrogant tilt of his eyebrows. “Aren’t you coming?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t wait to hear Akira’s answer, doesn’t say much of anything until they’re back in Goro’s apartment, which is spartan and underutilized since Goro spends as many days in the LeBlanc attic as he does at home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want some dinner?” Akira asks, opening the fridge to see what ingredients are available. Not many. Goro isn’t much of a cook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I don’t think this is really on brand for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira pulls open the vegetable drawer, frowning at the wilted kale inside. “What’s not on brand?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People love a good love story, don’t they? That I fuck you in an attic above a coffeeshop isn’t really what the audience is looking for.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It works for me,” Akira mutters, only half listening as he pulls out a carton of eggs to make omelettes. “And anyway, you hate love stories.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want us to get married,” Goro says, and Akira nearly drops an egg on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want us to get married?” Akira asks, carefully setting the egg back in the carton so he can give Goro his full attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro sets a jewelry box on the counter without any fanfare or flourish. “Think about it. It would be good for my career. And I like it when you’re around.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira blinks at the little box. “You like it when I’m around, so you want to get married?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro narrows his eyes. “All this requires from you is a yes or a no, Akira.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira sighs. This has to be the least romantic proposal ever; he barely even feels wanted. Goro is difficult at the best of times, but this...this feels more heartless than usual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so he lets his hurt speak first, lashing out at the person he loves most. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then no,” he says. “That’s all you need to hear, right?” He shoves his hands in his pockets and suddenly feels very tired. “I should go home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro sets his jaw, his eyes flashing. “Go, then. I wouldn’t want to keep you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Akira is gone, Goro picks up the jewelry box, resisting the urge to throw it against the wall. He’s more angry than he’s been in a very long time, but he doesn’t want to take it out on things that belong to Akira when all of his anger is for himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is not used to weakness. He is not used to failure. He hadn’t realized how deeply Akira had delved past his defenses until Akira looked him in the eye and said “no.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could he so recklessly give Akira the power to break him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And why would he assume that Akira felt the same? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have known better,” he mutters, opening the jewelry box to reveal a black ring striped with midnight blue. Yusuke designed the rings—after being sworn to utter secrecy—and Akira’s is inspired by Crow’s costume while Goro’s is meant to reflect Joker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira hadn’t even looked at it before walking away. Goro wonders if he’s going to come back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Goro has finally fucked this up for good, just as he knew he would. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course Akira would leave. Goro has nothing to offer someone like him. Just a cold heart and a false smile. And Akira, beloved by so many, could do better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sinks down onto the couch, setting the jewelry box delicately on the table. His phone rings and his heart lurches into his throat, but it’s not Akira. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you accept the charges?” the robotic operator says, and Goro sighs and agrees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” he snaps, when the line connects. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was good to see you today, Goro,” Shido says. “I’m glad I got to meet your boyfriend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah.” The words catch in Goro’s throat. “Not for much longer, I don’t think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is that?” Shido’s voice is measured, kind without betraying too much concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it matter? He doesn’t want me. You of all people should be able to sympathize.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goro…” Shido’s voice is low and full of regret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro closes his eyes, the agitation in his chest pushing and pushing, his heart beating a frantic tempo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Admit it. You only give a fuck now because the change of heart left you full of guilt. This is how you deal with it. You dole out charity to fucked up people like me so you can feel a little better. I’m not stupid, Shido.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need you,” Goro continues, his hand trembling where he’s holding the phone to his ear. “I don’t want to hear from you again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hangs up before Shido can answer, and throws the phone as hard as he can against the wall. It makes a satisfying cracking sound, which feels oddly like how his heart is breaking, despite his best efforts to keep it intact. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know same sex marriage isn't legal in Japan but for this fic I reject that shitty reality and replace it with my own</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s two in the morning, and the rain has been falling steadily for an hour. Akira is sitting in the booth at LeBlanc, trying to focus on a crossword puzzle and failing. It doesn’t help that the more difficult answers are already filled in by Goro’s impeccable handwriting. </p>
<p>He picks up his phone, thinks of calling Goro, then sets it back down again. Then he tears the crossword puzzle page out of the book and turns it over. On the back, he makes two columns with a line between them, writing <em> Pros </em> and <em> Cons </em> at the top. </p>
<p><em> Pro: </em>I love Goro</p>
<p><em> Con: </em>He doesn’t love me. </p>
<p><em> Pro: </em>I could invite the Thieves to the wedding</p>
<p><em> Con: </em>This is way too soon. We’re both too young.</p>
<p><em> Pro: </em>I could tell everyone about our relationship</p>
<p><em> Con: </em>They’ll think I’m insane. Am I insane? </p>
<p><em> Pro: </em>It would be good for Goro’s career. </p>
<p><em> Con </em>: It’s shitty that he’s using me to please his fans</p>
<p>Akira studies the last line, blinks at it. Something doesn’t add up, the way a wall that doesn’t feel quite right often hides a hidden door in a Palace. </p>
<p>He takes out his phone and calls Ann. He’s completely forgotten what time it is until she answers groggily. </p>
<p>“What’s up, Akira?” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I woke you,” he says, softly. “I just...had a question.” </p>
<p>“Sure,” she says, yawning. </p>
<p>“For a young celebrity, like you, or like, I don’t know...Akechi or somebody…” He hesitates, tries to sound nonchalant. “Is marriage a good career move or not?” </p>
<p>“That’s what you wanted to know at two in the morning?” Ann sounds puzzled, and Akira is glad he didn’t call Makoto, who would have him figured out in seconds. “Is this because of that rumor that Akechi has a boyfriend?” </p>
<p>“Uh.” Akira scrambles to think of an excuse. Not even the Thieves know he’s dating Goro. “Yeah. He’s asking me for advice. If it’s a good career move to propose.” </p>
<p>“Akechi is asking you for career advice.” Ann sounds wildly skeptical. “Um. No. It’s a terrible idea for a celebrity to get married. Even for someone like Akechi, whose brand is so wholesome. Part of the allure of a celebrity is that they’re available. People can fantasize, y'know.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Akira says. “That makes sense. Thanks, Ann.” </p>
<p>“Hey, who is it?” Ryuji’s baritone comes from the other end of the line. “It’s the middle of the fuckin night.” </p>
<p>“It’s Akira,” Ann says. “With some weird questions about Akechi.”</p>
<p>There’s rustling on the other end of the line, then Ryuji’s voice, warm and sleepy through the phone. </p>
<p>“Hey, man. What’s bonkin’?”</p>
<p>Akira laughs. There’s nothing like Ryuji’s stupid jokes to take the weight off his shoulders. They shoot the breeze for a few minutes, talking about nothing at all, then say goodnight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akira sets the phone down, his mind spinning. Marriage isn’t a good career move—it isn’t a logical move at all. They’re still young, they haven’t been together for all that long. If Akira were the one to propose such a thing, Goro would call him impulsive and reckless. </p>
<p>There’s no rational reason to do something like this, unless…</p>
<p>The door chimes as someone steps into LeBlanc, brushing water off of his face. It’s Goro, white shirt completely soaked through and clinging to his skin. He stands on the entry mat, breathing hard like he ran all the way to Yongen-Jaya. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he says. “Okay? I won’t bring it up again, just don’t—don’t <em> leave </em>.” His voice breaks on the last word. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t leaving.” Akira is a little alarmed at the intensity of Goro’s expression. He hasn’t seen that wild look in Goro’s eyes since their Metaverse days. “I just needed a little space.” </p>
<p>“Space,” Goro mutters, pushing wet hair out of his eyes. He’s so thoroughly soaked he looks like he stepped out of a bath, pale and shivering. “Right.” </p>
<p>“You’re gonna catch cold,” he says, grabbing Goro’s hand. “Come upstairs and get some dry clothes.” </p>
<p>“Akira.” Goro hesitates, then levels a careful, analytical gaze at Akira. “What would it take to get you to say yes?” </p>
<p>“I would have to know why you wanted it,” Akira says. “It would be terrible for your career, you would hate having to put on a wedding, and you freak out every time I say I love you. So...I just don’t get it, I guess.” </p>
<p>Goro goes silent, his eyes narrowed like they get when he’s trying to think his way out of a puzzle, or put the disparate pieces of a case together to find the answer. </p>
<p>“What other reason could there be?” he finally says. His voice is smooth, bright and too sweet. “I love you. I cherish every moment we spend together. We—”</p>
<p>“Stop it,” Akira mutters. “You promised you’d always be yourself with me. Don’t think I’ll fall for that Detective Prince bullshit like the rest of Japan.” </p>
<p>Goro sighs. “You are difficult.” </p>
<p>“You love it.” </p>
<p>Akira finally drags him into the attic, gets him a towel so he can stop dripping all over the floor. He starts unbuttoning Goro’s ridiculous white shirt while Goro towels off his hair. Even though they’re kind of fighting, and Goro is maybe not his favorite person right now, it feels good to be allowed this close. </p>
<p>For a long time, Goro would only allow this kind of proximity if they were having sex, and even then he was cagey. But over the year they’ve been dating, Akira has worn him down with constant affection. </p>
<p>He gets Goro’s shirt open and runs his hands over the bare chest beneath, just because he can. </p>
<p>“It’s a contract,” Goro says. </p>
<p>Akira glances at him. “Huh?”</p>
<p>“Marriage. It’s a contract.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Akira frowns. “I guess that’s part of why I don’t really like the idea. It seems kind of...regimented.” </p>
<p>“And you believe love should be laissez-faire.” The corner of Goro’s mouth quirks up slightly. “I know.” </p>
<p>“I just think it should be spontaneous. Not prescribed.” </p>
<p>Akira shrugs sheepishly, and Goro’s gaze sharpens like a hawk’s. </p>
<p>“Do you know how many nights of sleep your idea of romance has cost me?” Goro asks. “How many bottles of whiskey I’ve gone through, how many evenings I’ve wasted listening to your stupid sappy playlists?” </p>
<p>“I don’t…” Akira begins. </p>
<p>“No, you don’t. You don’t think,” Goro snaps. “I have been waiting for you to leave me from the moment this began. Sometimes I wish you would just get it over with. Sometimes I hate you because you make me feel <em> so much </em>and when you walk away, it’s going to break me.” </p>
<p>Akira blinks at him, his heart aching. It’s so like Goro to say <em> I hate you </em>and mean the opposite. </p>
<p>“You want to get married to make sure I won’t leave you,” Akira says. </p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>“And because you hate me.” </p>
<p>Goro scowls like he knows what he’s being forced to admit. “Yes. Deeply. Madly. For the rest of my fucking life.” </p>
<p>Akira grins. He feels as light and free as he did in the Metaverse, bounding down glittering castle hallways or leaping from pillar to pillar in an ancient tomb. </p>
<p>“Did you get me a nice ring?” he asks. </p>
<p>Goro reaches into his pocket and hands over the jewelry box. Akira takes it and examines the ring inside. Black and dark blue stripes that put him in mind of Crow’s Metaverse outfit, with an angular black adornment that oddly resembles the mask.</p>
<p>“Yusuke designed them for me,” Goro says. </p>
<p>
  <em> He thought about this. He planned it. He even asked for Yusuke’s help. </em>
</p>
<p>“Can I wear it now?” Akira grins, slipping it onto his finger before Goro can answer. “It fits. Did you measure my finger while I was sleeping?” </p>
<p>Goro is watching him with a mixture of fondness and annoyance. “I do still need an answer from you.” </p>
<p>Akira laughs, putting his arms around Goro’s neck. “Okay. Yes. Let’s do it. This is ridiculous and insane, but I don’t care. Let’s get married, Crow.” </p>
<p>Goro smiles back at him, wide and bright and a little manic around the edges. “Does this mean I’ve finally caught you, Joker?” </p>
<p>The look in his eyes sends a pleasant shiver down Akira’s spine. </p>
<p>“I guess so.” Akira puts a hand on his bare chest and smirks. “The question is—what are you going to do with me?” </p>
<p>“First…” Goro pushes him backwards onto the bed. “I’m going to fuck you. Then, I’m going to go on national TV and make sure everyone Japan knows you’re mine.” </p>
<p>“Cocky,” Akira says, but he’s already half hard just from the predatory gleam in Goro’s eyes. He scoots back on the bed and Goro takes off the rest of his wet clothes and climbs into bed, straddling Akira. </p>
<p>“You’re mine,” he says, with a breathtaking intensity. “I’m never going to let you go.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Masayoshi Shido isn’t allowed much computer time. The severity of his crimes means he’s constantly and carefully watched, and given few liberties. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But today he’s allowed half an hour on the prison’s censored internet, though he’ll be monitored by guards for the duration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows how to make the most of the short time. He already has the URLs for several fan blogs memorized, and the article he’s interested in is splashed at the top of the first one he checks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SORRY LADIES! AKECHI GORO IS OFF THE MARKET</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Accompanying the article is a picture of Goro and Kurusu on the set of Good Morning Japan. They’re sitting close together, hands intertwined, and Goro’s smile looks almost real. Kurusu seems to be uncomfortable with the attention, his head tilted so his glasses catch the light from the stage cameras and obscure his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Masayoshi remembers giving the order to kill the leader of the Phantom Thieves, the crestfallen look that crossed Goro’s face for a half-second before he hid it behind his usual facade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re sure? He could be useful.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro’s words had been tinged with a hint of desperation. Masayoshi had not been surprised. His men followed Goro frequently, and had reported back to him all the evenings spent with Kurusu Akira, throwing darts or playing pool or listening to jazz. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembers the exact thought that crossed his mind at that moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is what will break that rebellious spirit of his. If I can make Goro do this, I can make him do anything. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, shame overcomes him, but it’s accompanied by an overwhelming feeling of relief. He never succeeded in breaking Goro’s spirit. He should have known such a thing was impossible from the beginning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes his emotions aside and focuses on the computer screen. A link from the blog takes him to a YouTube channel with clips from the show. He puts on a pair of prison-provided bulky black headphones and presses play. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, this is so romantic,” the interviewer squeals, pressing her hands together and leaning towards the couple. “Was it love at first sight for you two?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For a moment, Goro is back in Madarame’s Palace, ducking behind a hideous golden sculpture as the Phantom Thieves walk past. None of them are worth his notice except their leader, who strides through the gaudy museum like he owns it, his voice low and commanding as he lays out their next move. When he fights, his knife flashes like a falling star, his spells flare dazzlingly bright, and Goro wants to defeat him more than he’s ever wanted anything in his life. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, it was,” Goro says.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not exactly,” Akira says, at the same time. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They look at each other, and the corner of Akira’s mouth quirks up like he knows Goro wasn’t lying. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The audience is dying to know how you captured Akechi-kun’s heart,” the interviewer continues. “Won’t you tell us, Kurusu-kun?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Easy,” Akira says. His face is impassive, but Goro can hear the smirk in his voice. “I outsmarted him at something.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You had help,” Goro says, before he can stop himself. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s true.” Akira’s eyes meet his, and for a moment the stage falls away, and it’s just the two of them, seated breathlessly close. “Everything I did with my team, you did alone. Maybe that’s how you stole </span>
  </em>
  <span>my </span>
  <em>
    <span>heart.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, my.” The interviewer’s sly voice brings Goro back to reality, where they are being televised live for millions to watch. “Tell us more, Kurusu-kun. What do you mean?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think that’s enough,” Goro says, but gives the audience his sweetest smile in apology. “We have to retain some air of mystery.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, have you set a date?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“June 9th,” Akira says. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Goro glances at him curiously. He’s not opposed to the date, but they haven’t exactly discussed it. He wonders if there’s some significance to it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, I, for one, can’t wait,” the interviewer says. “Sadly, that’s all the time we have. Thank you for being here today.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guard taps Masayoshi on the shoulder with his baton. “Time’s up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masayoshi takes off the headphones, logs out of the computer system, and follows the jailor back to his spartan cell. But for the first time in a very long time, his heart feels light and hopeful. He’s glad to see someone try to bring Goro some measure of happiness. To heal some of the wounds that Masayoshi created. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lying back on his concrete bunk, he thinks for the first time in a long time of Goro’s mother. Her heart had been as soft as his was hard, her hands as gentle as his were cruel. It had been nothing, trivial, to break her. As easy as swatting a fly and feeling it crunch beneath the rolled newspaper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he could do it over, would he do it differently? The answer is unclear, even now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he knows Goro would. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Given the order a second time, Goro would refuse to harm Kurusu. Would turn the gun on Masayoshi instead, as he should have from the beginning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro is strong enough to overcome anything. And maybe Masayoshi had nothing to do with that strength—absent father, cruel tyrant that he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But maybe...maybe he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe some spark of himself is in Goro even now, his wild heart, his wicked soul. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masayoshi closes his eyes and hopes. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>June 9th is when Akira meets Goro for the first time at the TV station. Yes, he did go back through his old probation diaries to find out the exact date, because deep down he's a total sap.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>